


My Dear Brothers

by sinkintosilence



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence
Summary: 他们有个亲密的兄弟派对。也有彼此的恋爱生活。而且他们热衷分享和交流。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 15





	My Dear Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> 分级: NC-21
> 
> 蝙蝠家罗宾乱炖（后来拐进了他们的男朋友 ），互攻群交，有康纳操了所有小鸟的情节  
> 121，kt，jondam，夜翼红头罩各自相关bg提及，微量超蝙提及，女性化dirty talk有  
> 大米中心向《boyfriend》系列背景，但是不看也没太大关系

00

最开始是迪克。

当然啦，年纪最大的那个总会是最开始奉献自己的那个。更别说迪克对于他们的偏爱，让达米安总是讥讽他沉溺于某种病态的母性角色扮演。

迪克不予置否，但在后来他选择用实际行动让达米安记住了他的真实性别。

不过在达米安不能真正参与其中的岁月里，迪克并不能证明什么。他所做的只能是让达米安用眼睛见证着自己有多淫荡这件事实。

而达米安得说，迪克在被肏的时候简直就是条母狗。

他知道夜翼和红头罩是情人，当然，他们彼此还有其他的情人，甚至他们都还搞过彼此的情人。总而言之，他们两个简直烂透了。但是这种背离忠贞甚远的扭曲关系却似乎异常坚固而强烈，至少每次红头罩把夜翼肏得死去活来时达米安都觉得他们之间的激情从未褪去，这让他甚至都开始怀疑这是一种计谋性的开放式关系和开放式混乱了。

很有趣的议题。但达米安对他们俩和他俩混乱的状态其实并不感兴趣，即便他已经掌握了足够多的关于红头罩和夜翼的信息，他也懒得去分析什么。

他更好奇提摩西。

达米安发现自己对于自己的前一任，传说中最聪明的罗宾和最优秀的继承人的了解并不多，而独立出去后的红罗宾跟他接触的次数也很少。

提摩西显然属于那种端庄娴静的美人，尽管都是黑发蓝眼，但他身上既没有迪克那种淫乱的浪荡味道，也没有杰森身上那种张扬的危险气息。

有的只是一种显而易见的，有别于他俩的特别品质。

忠贞。

提姆的伴侣关系比起那快拧成邪恶麻花的两个来说显得稳定而纯洁，他所拥有的只有肯特家的一个克隆宝宝而已，还失去过他，不过好在又失而复得了，而且在那段时间里他也有好好做一个贞洁的寡妇。

达米安好奇他俩有没有做过爱，毕竟康纳看上去还是个青少年，达米安相信他裤裆里的那家伙看上去也会像个青少年的。而如果他们做过爱的话，那康纳知不知道他忠贞不二的小女朋友有时候还会飞回蝙蝠洞给一群兄弟轮着肏呢？

因为过于好奇所以有一次达米安就这么问了。

那个时候的红罗宾正在给红头罩口，而夜翼的整根鸡巴都塞在他的屁眼里。

提姆吐出阴茎后神志不清地呻吟着，杰森的精液糊得他满脸都是，他都没法睁开眼睛了。但最聪明的罗宾始终有着最高效的大脑，所以他还是接收到了达米安的问题并组织出了答案:

“你觉得我他妈凭什么会错过一根氪星老二?”

达米安挑了挑眉，他真的不应该小瞧罗宾们的荡妇属性，简直一脉相承。

不过他会是个例外的，他身上可是有奥古和蝙蝠侠的血呢。

01

然而这个认知很快在达米安成长到能够真正参与其中时被他自己撕碎了。

那个时候他已经加入少年泰坦有一段时间了，到了安全的青少年年纪，而且身边的朋友们都已经一个个迎来了自己的初恋——星火就不说了，毕竟这个外星荡妇可是一直跟他的地球荡妇哥哥(们)搅在一起。

所以在他们的家庭聚会上他们也会谈起最小的弟弟的恋爱问题。

“你觉得蓝甲虫怎么样？他还可以陪你训练上一整天。”杰森把达米安抱到勃起的阴茎上时撇了撇嘴问道。

达米安为瑟缩的穴口被一点点撑开的触感而头皮发麻着，手指蜷缩地在杰森的怀里微微颤抖着。

“我也觉得还不错，你不是挺喜欢他的吗我记得。”

夜翼在一旁帮衬道，同时解开了达米安上身的罗宾制服，开始玩弄他的乳头。

达米安还戴着他的罗宾眼罩，皱了皱眉。迪克得说那实在是可爱极了，他好像是除了洗澡外根本舍不得脱下那身宝宝战服一样。

“不。。。我不，喜欢他。。。”

小罗宾气喘吁吁地把呻吟打碎的话一个单词一个单词地吐出来了。

“那野兽小子呢？我看过你们俩一起在游乐园里玩跳舞机，挺甜蜜的。”

围观的提摩西发言道。

可恶的红罗宾果然也是个控制狂，不知道什么时候起就开始监视家庭里新的小弟弟了，连少年泰坦当初古早羞耻的团建活动都知道。

意识到这点后的达米安很不高兴，但他现在快要被高潮摧毁了，杰森一刻不停地抽插着鸡巴摩擦过他的前列腺，而迪克已经在玩他的“迪克”了，达米安甚至得用尽所有力气才能控制自己不丢脸地哭叫起来——他还太小了，且严重缺乏性爱经验，有时候他甚至完全不能从哥哥们手里抢回自己掌控，有几次还尿出来了。所以他现在也没多余的力气冲红罗宾发火了，高潮完就瘫软地靠在杰森的肩膀上，半昏厥着。

“我觉得那个阴森苍白的哥特女孩也不错，她似乎很能理解并接受你这个坏脾气的小怪胎。”

迪克补充着建议选项道。

可惜达米安已经无暇去接听。

02

如果他听到了的话，大概就能及时回复他的哥哥们“不”，因为他其实已经有了个小男朋友。

但达米安不知道怎么跟他的哥哥们解释这个。哦，他有了个甜蜜的十岁小男友，他还会陪他的一起牵着手坐旋转木马吃冰淇淋。而可爱的超级男孩，外星小王子，会在他夜巡结束时抱着他飞到韦恩大楼的顶层上看星星，还会在离开前飘起来给达米安一个落在额头的晚安吻。

他绝对不能跟他的哥哥们说这个。

乔恩是达米安所拥有的，独属于他那混乱的家庭体系之外的，甚至可以让他愿意屈尊把自己归类到和对方一样的【未成年孩子的】，一部分美好。

但是红罗宾无所不知。

所以很快他的哥哥们就全知道他的秘密了。

迪克表现得像个白痴的单身母亲一样兴奋地尖叫着。

“我就知道你会喜欢彩虹小马的。”他说着亲了亲达米安的脸颊，然后飞快地躲开了达米安羞愤地挥过来的一拳。

而红头罩并不打算揶揄他，他跟迪克和提姆都不一样，他既不崇拜氪星人，也没跟他们谈恋爱，他可能更担心达米安可能会对一个十岁的小男孩下手，所以知道他们并没有发生任何事后他就放心了，毕竟达米安还没到坐牢的年纪。

你问提摩西?

他只觉得跟自己最陌生的兄弟突然多了一层奇妙的联系，这让他感到亲密。他觉得达米安也会喜欢这个的。

03

达米安确实喜欢这个，尤其是在后来提姆把他的男友带进来之后。

这花了一点时间，让提摩西对自己的男友坦诚这些。好在康纳是个出生没多久的克隆宝宝，这个世界里的所有事情对他而言都是怪异且新奇的，所以接受起来的难易程度也都是一样的。

而迪克和杰森都很欢迎接受一根氪星老二。

达米安其实有点抗拒。某种意义上康纳算是乔恩的哥哥，但提摩西告诉他家人之间的性行为并不算出轨，介于他们都已经操在一起这么久了。达米安觉得红罗宾是对的。

好吧，最重要的，和氪星小男友的交往中缺少了性行为也让达米安感到一股烦躁的空虚，要知道离乔恩长大可至少还有三年呢。

他有时会跟红罗宾聊起这个话题，聊关于为什么蝙蝠家的人最后总会跟氪星人搞到一起去的事。

“我从没想过这种可能。”

达米安说。他感觉有点奇妙，他在没能进入安全年纪前其实就有过很多男朋友和前男友了，当然，没有性行为那种。他只是享受把成年男人养成狗的过程。如果这些经历能算作他的情感经历的话，那他其实很早就开始他的早恋之路了。以及如果要从那些前任身上分析特质进行规律总结的话，达米安觉得自己可能会就这么一直撩拨成年人下去。

而不是和一个十岁的小男孩在摩天轮里偷偷摸摸地接吻。

要知道他十岁的时候出现在这种狭小的玻璃空间里，可是让一个成年男人做了自己的狗的——算了，并不是什么值得用来对比的回忆。

“不过这感觉不坏对吧?”

提姆冲达米安笑了笑。小男孩愣了愣，然后垂下眼不情不愿地嗯了声。

乔恩的初吻和乔恩都很好。他喜欢看氪星男孩的脸颊因为自己变得红扑扑的样子，他不知道为什么，但他享受这个。他的小男友跟他之前所有的男朋友都不一样，达米安也不想操控他，或者驯服他。

“可能氪星人总会成为蝙蝠家的特例吧。”

提姆跟达米安聊着时突然想到了他们的父亲，在蝙蝠家庭里扮演着强硬的权威和掌控者角色的他，在出现在那个地球上最强大的氪星人身边时，却能熟练地扮演起温顺的sub伴侣。

虽然蝙蝠侠对此有一套自己的说辞——作为人类的纽带，他需要利用他与超人之间的羁绊维系着人间之神对人类的情感。

但是提姆对此曾有争论:

“可是他有露易丝·莱恩。”

工作台前的蝙蝠侠头回都没回:

“作为克拉克·肯特的时候。”

那作为凯尔·艾尔时呢？作为超人时呢？

他与人类并没有构建起亲密的情感联系，除了神与他庇佑的子民外，没有更多，更深，更动人的联系。

“他需要一个妻子，作为超人的时候。”

蝙蝠侠最终这么说。

04

提姆和其他有些恋父情节的小鸟最终都接受了这个说法，尽管他们也都清楚这其中一定也有蝙蝠侠的私心存在。

达米安一开始还有些抗拒这个事实，作为血亲，他对于自己的亲生父亲的占有欲比起其他的罗宾鸟总要更强一点。

痴迷程度也是。他没那么能接受自己的权威在别人身下做婊子。

蝙蝠侠为自己儿子刻薄的评价而挑了挑眉，但他知道达米安对自己并没有真的不满，他可能对这件事的另一位主人公意见更大。

“所以，你是不喜欢，还是不信任那个外星人?”

“还用说吗？”达米安眯起眼睛，“当然两者都是。”

这也算是一种家庭谈话吧。蝙蝠侠在面罩下几不可查地叹了口气。

“你在另一个世界里可是很喜欢他的。”

达米安思索了片刻，然后想起来父亲曾告诉自己关于那个世界的冒险。

在那个悲剧的世界里超人亲手杀死了自己怀孕的妻子，而他失手杀死了迪克。

当布鲁斯跟他说起这件事时，达米安还瑟缩了一下。没有哪个男孩会杀死自己的狗的，那一定是一个意外。他为那个达米安·韦恩感到抱歉，【他】一定非常后悔且难过，不然也不会选择成为夜翼。

回忆结束的达米安皱起眉。

“你也知道是【他】，不是我。”

他不会想要他父亲之外的任何人，也不会选择他们成为自己的权威象征，而他也想不明白那个世界的自己为什么会选择超人。

“也许以后你会发现他比我更合适。”

黑暗骑士低沉的声线让达米安意识到自己说出了自己的想法，而蝙蝠侠的回答让他难得有了丝气急败坏的情绪。

“毕竟他更强壮，弱点更少。更无所畏惧，也更无所不能。”

“但这些并不能构成一个受我尊敬的教导者的全部!”

达米安不满地冲自己的父亲吼道:

“我并非因为单纯地崇拜力量而选择跟随您，父亲，我以为你比任何人都明白这点。”

布鲁斯用面罩后的眼睛温柔地望着自己的儿子，笑了笑。

“是的，我比任何人都明白这点。”

“但是那个氪星人之所以强大并不全是因为他的钢铁之躯，而是更多你需要了解的品质。或许你的小男朋友以后会让你明白这点的。”

达米安露出错愕的表情，然后勉勉强强地被自己调整恢复。哦，他怎么能忘了呢，蝙蝠侠无所不知。

布鲁斯偷偷瞥了眼一旁脸色尴尬的儿子微微泛红的耳尖，觉得有时候来次家庭谈话确实不错。


End file.
